Say Cheese
by Goosutoraitaa
Summary: Oneshot. Picking a single theme for Photography class isn't easy, but finding out what you want is half the fun.


Hello, I hope you enjoy my first fanfic! It's a oneshot between HieixKeiko; I kind of had this idea after my photography class today. Sorry if they both seem a little OOC. Also, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Also, this story is dedicated to my good friend Houjun Ri!

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

"So have you all picked out your themes? Alright good, these are due next week, class dismissed." The teacher tiredly said while waving the students out the room. "Hey Keiko!" A bouncy girl in pigtails ran over to her short brown haired friend falling in step with her. "So, what's your theme?" The girl asked. Keiko looked over at her giving her an embarrassed smile, "I'm not sure yet, I don't even understand how to fully work my camera yet." "Well you're a smart girl, I'm sure you'll figure it out soon." The girl supportively added. The two continued walking till they reached the outside, "See you tomorrow Keiko!" The girl yelled waving good bye while walking away. Keiko waved back and starting heading towards her house.

Still playing with her camera she finally managed to get to it to turn on. _Yes! Small victory… now how do I take a picture?_ She stopped walking and leaned against a tree, she turned the camera over accidentally hitting the shutter bottom. Almost dropping the camera from the sudden spots that formed in front of her eyes; rubbing her eyes she was aware of the black mass that fell out of the tree she was still leaning against.

"That was stupid." Keiko mumbled to herself blinking furiously till the spots left, "I couldn't agree more." A familiar voice growled out. Keiko let out a surprised gasp turning around only to face a disgruntled fire apparition. "Damn it Woman, what was that device that burns my vision?!" As such as Keiko would normally be afraid of Hiei, she found it hard to do so, he looked too darn cute. Keiko let out a giggled; Hiei was just sitting on the ground rubbing his eyes with a small pout. He stood up and glared at her, "Find something amusing Woman?" He spat.

It was Keiko's turn to glare, "My name is Keiko, not Woman, and just for that." Keiko quickly aimed her camera at Hiei, "Say Cheese!" She wasted no time and pushed the bottom several times making it flash the matching amounts. Keiko hurriedly ran the rest of the way to her house not looking back to see Hiei rolling on the ground clutching his poor fried eyes.

Letting herself fall on her bed she turned to review the pictures she took already. _I wonder how long before Hiei comes in and kills me for that. _She thought to herself, looking at the first picture she couldn't help but laugh out loud. The lower half of the picture had her from shoulders up, and at the top half there was Hiei laying on a tree branch, his head titled to the side in a questioning manner.

She about to check the other pictures when her camera vanished, sitting up startled she looked around. Eyes falling on Hiei who was currently seated by her window looking the picture she took. "What is this, some kind of image freezer?" Hiei seemed to be asking himself more than Keiko. "It's a camera… you take photographs with it." Hiei looked her almost confused for a moment. "What's a photo?" Keiko almost face faulted, she stood up and walked to her dresser grabbing a frame and showing it to the youkai. "This paper, with the pictures, is a photograph; it's used to capture a moment in time." She carefully explained. Hiei didn't say anything but made a small sound of understanding. Keiko slowly walked towards him taking the camera from him.

"Want me to show you how it works?" She politely offered, Hiei turned his head into a sneer. "As if a silly ningen device would be interesting to learn about." Keiko let out a small pout, but sat next to Hiei holding the camera towards both of them. "Just look at the camera and say 'cheese!'" She muttered forcefully pressing the bottom. "Ahh! The spots! They have returned!" Hiei moaned holding his eyes suddenly against a corner in Keiko's room. _I guess… I should have turned off the flash_, she thought while sweat dropping. Clicking the review bottom she smiled, it was actually a cute picture.

Hiei was glaring at the camera and Keiko was sitting next to him, left arm going out of the frame looking like she was holding back a laugh. Seeming to have recovered Hiei was looking at the picture. Keiko turned to look him and smiled "I think I may have just found my theme for class." He gave her a questioning look. "What?" He asked in a slightly curious tone. "You!" She giggled, "Can I make some more picture of you?" Keiko asked in a pleading tone. Hiei gained a superior type stance head held high. "And what would I receive for helping you?" "My thanks… and this," Keiko kneeled ever so slightly, one hand reaching over to turn his face and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

Hiei stood there stunned, Keiko pulled away. "So can I take some more pictures of you?" She asked again with a cat like grin. Hiei regained his composure, "Very well, but I have a question." Keiko blinked, "Which is?" "Where is this cheese of which you have been speaking of? You keep saying 'say cheese' but none ever appears." Hiei's question was answered with Keiko's laughter, Hiei glared at her, but his eyes softened for a moment. _I wonder… do I receive a 'thank you' for every photo taken? _Keiko didn't seem to notice the smirk that grew on Hiei's face.

The end! So what did you think? Please leave a review, and thank you for reading!


End file.
